camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Dungs in Candyland
Plot The episode begins with the bean scouts stand outside Scoutmaster Lumpus' office where Chip and Skip are being scolded for having the final candy by Slinkman in Camp Kidney where he imagines being salted by a very furious Lumpus. In Which He turns on a paper shredder and dumps the candy into it, shredding it to pieces After Slinkman shreds the candy with "Ol' Shredful", (a paper shredder), everyone realizes that the last candy in camp has been eradicated. They do not like this, so they try to devise a plan. Samson overhears them and gets an idea to create candy. When Samson tries to tell Edward his idea, Edward gets frustrated and scolds at Samson. He convinces Samson to go away. Samson wonders how he can create more candy. Samson suddenly remembers his Little Bean Chemistry Set and gets it out. After he sets the equipment out on his bed, he starts. Over time, he finally creates batter for candy. Samson, carrying a large sack full of candy, heads over to the Jelly Bean cabin. Samson then shows the Jelly Beans his sack of candy and they become very happy. It then cuts to the scouts doing things for him to get his candy. Later, Slinkman is with Milt, demanding to know where he got the gumdrop he was given. After threatening Milt with calling his father, he tells Slinkman who and where the source is. Slinkman then heads over to the Fava Bean cabin to confront Samson. Samson, (just in time) was carried away from Slinkman by Dave and Ping Pong. After Slinkman leaves to find Samson, Chip and Skip find Samson's chemistry set. They then start to throw the mixtures everywhere, creating two giant pieces of taffy and destroying the equipment in the process. Later, Slinkman finally find Samson in his cabin trying to clean up thinking that Chip and Skip were turned into candy. Slinkman gets hold of the two taffies and breaks Ol' Shredful trying to shred them. Slinkman gives up and goes back to his office. Slinkman finds a bigger, more powerful shredder and decides to order it. Slinkman is given the parts for the shredder and builds it. Samson at the same time is trying to create a reversing concoction. When he makes it, he runs to the taffies and throws the formula at them. He misses, and Slinkman turns on the shredder. Samson watches in horror as the two taffies are being eraticated, incinerated and obliterated. The two taffies explode and Samson becomes depressed, thinking that Chip and Skip are now dead. In actuality, they are wheeling a giant pumpkin-shaped candy basket around. Slinkman thens warns Samson if had tried making candy again he would call Samsons parents and the episode ends when Slinkman then chases them around, wanting them to know if there is any candy in that pumpkin. Trivia *The delivery truck that dropped off Slinkman's shredder was called "Murray Deliverys". A take on of the creator's name, Joe Murray. *The episode title, Dungs in Candyland is a take-on of the episode Beans in Toyland. *Even though Lumpus has strict rules about candy in Camp Kidney, he does not enforce these laws in ?, one of the Halloween episodes. This shows that Lumpus is very hypocritical. *The Foxtel/Austar/TiVo information for this episode misspells the episode as "Drugs in Candyland". In this episode however, the candy is like drugs. It is illegal, and someone secretly makes and distribututes it. *''Continuity:' In ''Boxing Edward, Skip mentioned that he wanted to be mailed to Candyland when everyone was being shipped in their box. Dungs in Candyland sounds like a sequel where the Dung Beetles made it to their wanted destination. *Credits'' : Samson watches as Slinkman shreds the huge candies that Chip and Skip made. *Lumpus could actually get arrested for shaking salt on Slinkman as it could have killed him, and so would have been charged as attempted murder. *The candy Slinkman scolds Milt for has a different wrapper color than the one when he got it for massaging Samson. It is unknown if it was a different candy or a coloring error. Quotes *(The Bean Scouts stand outside Scoutmaster Lumpus' office)'' *'Dave: '' ''Oh. They're in for it now.'' *'Slinkman: '' I am ashamed of you two! You know that having candy in camp is against camp rules! And if Lumpus ever found candy on the premises... (He imagines being salted by a very furious Lumpus)'' *'Lumpus:' '''''I SAID NO CANDY IN CAMP, YOU WORM!!! *'Slinkman: '' ''I mean, look at this stuff! Fizzy Stix, bubblegum, lollipops, taffy, pure cane sugar and... ''(He notices two strips of bacon covered with sugar) Sugar-coated bacon?!? *''(Chip reaches for a strip of bacon. Just as he reaches for it, Slinkman slaps his hand.)'' *'Slinkman: ' Stop that! This is exactly what I'm talking about! No self discipline! It's times like these when I wish I could take Old Spankful out of retirement. But at least I have Old Shredful.'' (He turns on a paper shredder and dumps the candy into it, shredding it to pieces)'' ' *'Edward:' That's it, fellas. We're doomed!' *'''Lazlo:'' '' Don't worry, Edward. It's not the end of the world.' *'''Edward:'' '' Not the end of the world?!? Those were the last pieces of candy in the entire camp!' *'''Raj:'' '' Without Chip and Skip, the whole entire camp will be dry by snack time.' *'Ping-Pong: '' ''What do we do now?'' *'Dave:' '' Yeah. How will we get our sugar?'' *'Samson:' '' Hey, you guys! I have an idea!. Uh, Edward i have an idea. Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward ''(Edward starts to make furious and jealous) Want you my idea? Wana Wana Wana Wana. This is my idea Edward. Edwaard. *'Edward:' (furiously yells Samson) SAMSON! WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT? WHAAAAAAAAAT? 'Can’t you see that we’re busy over here? *(Samson gets jealous and he goes to his cabin, the group except Samson stay argumenting)'' *'Samson: '''Oh, forget them, it was a good idea Samson. ''(Gasps happily). Oh, my little bean chemistry set. At first, i thought this idea would be imposible, i mean using my chemistry set to make candy, it just sounds so absurd, but then ocurred to me. If I can get lussious, to grow six times, its size with just a cup of water, then i’m sure I could make a piece of candy. (Samson starts to make candies with his chemistry set). It’s working. (Laughs and making candies at same time). (When he finishes making candies, Samson arrives to the Jelly cabin). Hey guys. *'Lazlo: '''Oh, hi Samson. *'Raj: 'How can be so happy when there’s no candy in camp. *'Samson: 'What if tell you I had some candy? *'Raj: 'Oh, stop your fibbing Samson, i’d give my entire record collection for just one piece. But we all know Slinkman shreeded the last of the candy. *'Samson: ' That was before I made all THIS. (shows the candies made himself) (Raj looks the candies made by Samson with his eyes). All is real alright. *'Raj: ''(Raj excited moves his bookcase)'' Here, here thank it. *'Samson: '''Ah, ah, ah, aaah. (Refusing for more candies) Only one ''piece. *'Raj; '''But i’d give my entire record collection. *'Samson: (Samson gives Raj one condition) Only one piece portrayed. *'Raj: '''FINE! ''(Acepts his condition) *'Clam: '''Abacus *'Lazlo: 'My harmonica. *(Everybody come to Samson because knew that he has real candy cheerfully)'' *''(Montage of the Bean scouts doing things for Samson for Candy: Milt massages on the Samson‘s back; Samson plays volleyball with Ping-Pong)'' *'Samson: '''Yeah, I won. In your face Ping-Pong, oh yeah I won ''(celebrating) *'Ping-Pong: '''Eh em!. *'Samson: 'Oh, there you are. *'Ping-Ping: Thanks! *''(The next day finishing the Samson’s making candies job)'' *'Samson: '''Boy. How could making candy can be so loocriness. ''(Happily bringing trash). Next stop: Cool Town. (Sounds like a train). Doo. Doo. (He throws the trash to the garbage). *'Chip and Skip: '(They appear, in the garbage looking for Samson‘s candies) Hi Samson!!. *'Samson: '(Greeting shyly) Oh, Hi Chip, Hi Skip. What are you doing in the garbage?? *'Chip: '''Looking for you. *'Skip:' Yeah, we want candy, *'Chip: We want do anything. *'Samson: '''Sorry guys, but I really don’t think you have anything I want. *(Chip and Skip overwhealmed after hearing Samson telling that)'' *'Skip: '''Wait right here. *(Chip and Skip searching garbage things for doing anything)'' *'''Chip: ''(Finds a dirty griddle)'' I can iron your clothes. *'Skip:' (Finds a dirty teeth brush) I can brush your teeth. *'Samson: '''No, leave me alone. ''(Running away crying, because he doesn’t like the dirt). * Chip: ''(to Samson) Samson! We just want some candy. * '''Skip: '''We‘ll do anything! * ''(Samson breathes nervously) * Samson: ''(To Dave and Ping Pong) Dave, Ping-Pong. Oh thanks goodness you’re here. ''(Shows the candy) I need your help to get out of here safely. * Skip: ''(gets in to the cabin) Samson! * ''(Dave and Ping-Pong travel Samson out of the Fava Cabin) * Samson: '''Phew! We made it. Take me somewhere safe! * '''Ping-Pong: ''(To Samson)'' Any place in particular Sir? * 'Samson: '''The Showers. Chip and Skip wouldn’t be caught dead in there. ''(Drinks a cup of water) Transcript Gallery Category:Slinkman Episodes Category:Samson Episodes Category:Chip and Skip Episodes